crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Neo Cortex (Boss Fights)
Dr. Neo Cortex is usually the last boss of the games apart from in Crash Twinsanity and in the console version of Crash of the Titans where Cortex is the first boss. Also Cortex isn't a boss in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced as he doesn't appear in it and the racing and party games. Crash Bandicoot Cortex was the sixth and final boss in Crash Bandicoot and he has five hit points. Crash is on top of Cortex's airship, flying around Cortex Castle which is on fire possibly from the fights with Dr. Nitrus Brio(as he wrecks his office) and Pinstripe(as he shoots the reactor) set at sunset. Cortex on his hoverboard flys over to Crash and says "Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!". Then using his blaster starts blasting small bubbles which come in pink that aim for Crash, blue that goes up,down,across the bottom and top and green which Crash can spin back at Cortex. Don't try to jump at him as you'll go right through him. On the first round Cortex will fire two pinks and one green spin it back at him and it'll take a hit point from him. Then on the second round he'll fire a pink, a blue, another pink two more blue's and two green's once you hit one of them a large green will be above cortex spin anther green into it and it'll land on Cortex. By this point he'll just have three hit points. On this round you'll need three green's. He'll fire a pink two blue's another pink and a green. He'll now fire a pink, three blue's and a green add that to the giant green above Cortex then he'll fire another green. Once three green's have been added to the giant green and land on Cortex he'll now have two hit points. This time he'll just use pink and green he'll fire fast rows of pink's and a single green at the end get two green's. Surprisingly on his last hit point Cortex will fire a single, pitiful green spin it at him his hoverboard will blow up and he'll plummet down into his island. CoGXZcsyIyE Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back of Cortex's boss fight in CB2]] Cortex is the fifth and final boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and with the exception of Dr. N. Gin has three hit points as the rest of the bosses and this one is held in space. Crash's goal is to defeat Cortex before he gets to the spacestation and blasts everyone on Earth with the Cortex Vortex turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves. Crash uses a jet pack in the fight so he can keep up with Cortex. You have to watch you don't bump into astoroids or mines. Once Crash spins Cortex three times he'll go shooting down the space tube going out to nowhere and screams back "You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot!". x5MkzbFg6hM Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Once again Cortex is the final boss, has three hit points and Uka Uka fights alongside him. As soon as Crash arrives Uka Uka goes onto Cortex's face (who's on his old hoverboard) jumps up and down furiously saying "Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the crystals to me!" but takes care of Aku Aku first. Unfortunately you don't have a Aku Aku mask. Cortex will be protected by a force-field but it will go down in a bit. You need to keep your eye on the dueling masks who use a lazer against each other that go to the length of the room. Watch out for Cortex's red bubble blasts while dodging the lazer after about three blasts he will throw five mines onto the ground, his sheild will shut down and the masks stop fighting giving you the chance to spin him off his hoverboard when he's on the ground continue spining him towards the shaft in the middle of the room. A noise is heard, one of his hit points dissapear and Uka Uka goes down to save him. When they come back out Uka Uka is even more cranky. While Cortex does the same thing Uka Uka and Aku Aku turn into a tornado and spin around the room. On the third round they head for Crash spin faster and make a big explosion. Repeat the same thing with Cortex. Once he goes down the shaft a final time you win and get the Crash Dash power. Uka Uka says "Yes, it is true! The bandicoot has brought all of the crystals, and all of the gems to me! Ultimate power is mine! The world as we know it, is about to end!" after Crash collected the crystals, gems and relics. Hint: On the last round, the masks explosion could destroy Cortex's mines, giving you a clearer way to hit Cortex. ZVcZvpaQGKc Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Cortex is the last boss in Crash Bandicoot:The Huge Adventure and he has 3 hit points. Cortex will use the Planetry Minimizer to shoot Crash. First, he will shoot across the room twice. Then he'll try to shoot Crash, stand on one of the platforms above Crash and make Cortex shoot one of the Coloured gem. This will take one of his hit points. Now he will shoot zig-zagly across the room, then make him shoot the Coloured gem again. On the last round, he will shoot zig-zag again, but this time he sometimes shoots upwards. Do the same thing again to defeat him. Category:Boss Fights